Ectoplasmic Blood
by Cher-izard
Summary: Getting chased into another world by Skulker was bad enough. Now he has this "ghoul" community and some kind of competent GIW out to get him. His half-life just got a whole lot harder.
1. Inhuman

Title: Ectoplasmic Blood

Tokyo Ghoul/Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Danny Phantom, no matter how much I'd give away (half my life? Or humanity? No? Okay…)

Rating: High T for future gore, violence, and themes

Summary: Getting chased into another world by Skulker was bad enough. Now he has this "ghoul" community and some kind of competent GIW out to get him. His half-life just got a whole lot harder.

Chapter 1: Inhuman

* * *

><p>An invisible figure let out a relieved breath as his feet landed gently on the pavement below him. He fell against the wall of the dark alleyway limply and appeared suddenly to the visible world. The pale white locks were caked with a dripping green substance, the tan skin looked bruised and cut, and the two neon green eyes were shut tightly. His gloved hand held his side from pain before his knees gave out on him and he fell to the ground.<p>

He was in pain, but as it stood, he couldn't bring himself to care much more. Yeah, he was on the ground, close to coughing up his own ectoplasm, but he wouldn't let himself surrender to the pain. The figure had to find something out; something had happened in his last fight that had ended up dropping him off where he was, so his main priority was getting home. Only after that could he allow himself to care about the pain.

This teen's name happened to be Phantom, and that's all you need to know.

Focusing on the energy that remained in him, Phantom forced himself onto his feet, using the wall for support. Already, the cuts and bruises were showing signs of healing; the dripping green substance on his hair was flicked away as he snapped his head up for the first time to actually get a good look at his surroundings. It was night, the stars and moon were high in the sky, but the area didn't feel peaceful. It felt haunting, and for Phantom, it was somewhat comforting. Peace generally lead to disaster if it remained long enough.

The alleyway was covered in dark shadows by the surrounding buildings. The only light came from around the corner where Phantom assumed the alleyway met the street, opening up into either a busy city or small town. He didn't know which.

Wiping a small trail of ectoplasm from his face, the teen stopped leaning against the wall and placed all his weight onto his own feet. The hand that was holding his side fell down and for the first time, despite the darkness of the alleyway, his entire appearance was visible by an unearthly glow that surrounded him. Glowing neon eyes were sharp and steady, and the shaggy white hair seemed to flow aimlessly despite the air lacking any distinct breeze. His outfit was torn in various places, but still readable; a black skin-tight suit with some sort of emblem on the front in white, as well as a complex toolbelt that rested around his hips. Parked over his shoulders was a neon vest, the same symbol on the center of his chest placed in the corner of the sleeve. Green-stained white gloves adorned his hands, fingerless and revealing the glowing energy that sparked around his fingertips. The outfit, or costume, was drawn to a close by the white and black boots that were hooked over his feet.

Phantom didn't just look deadly; he was deadly.

Drawing out a long sigh, the mysterious figure almost decided to blink out of existence again. Invisibility would give him easy maneuvering skills and he'd be able to go anywhere. However, despite his regeneration skills, it only applied to his physical state. Phantom's energy supply was sufficiently low, so he'd have to wait for that to recharge before he could even dare to use the simplest of his powers.

Instead, the teen would have to resort to another option. The best way to hide, or seek, was to do it in plain sight. Instead of sneaking around invisibilly, he would have to appear as everyone else to bring the least amount of attention to him. Being human was easy; he was half-alive, and therefore, half-human, so the transformation from his spectral self to humanoid one wouldn't take less than a few seconds.

However, before he could start with the transformation, echoing footsteps sounded behind him. He tensed, turning his head around slowly to get a good view of the person that was stalking him. It laughed lightly as it moved out of the darker shadows and into Phantom's ghostly light, allowing the person to be completely visible. Insane pale skin and unruly black hair, but the most abnormal part was the way their eyes were black and red, soulless, almost, and insane.

Hungry.

Phantom let out an annoyed groan, reaching for one of the items on his belt. "Why can't I ever land somewhere without insane things that want to kill me?" he mumbled, unlatching the round device and holding it in front of him. The white-haired teen looked back up at the dangerous figure and smirked cooly. "Are you going to attack me, or can we both agree to walk out peacefully?" Even in his weakened state, he radiated cockiness and confidence, but it wasn't a facade.

Usually.

The person before him opened his mouth wide, drool seeping over the edges, before he bounced into the air. Phantom shrugged. "Guess it's a no then." Pressing a small green button on the side of his device to activate it, it let out a low whirring sound before producing nine pale blue whips. With skilled ease, though sluggish, Phantom waved the device around so that his opponent was entangled in the various tails of the object. They lashed around for a few moments, suspended in air, before the teen yanked back on the device and they came crashing to the ground. "Normally, I tend to hang around longer, but I'm hella tired," he sighed, placing his free hand on his forehead. "Flying around for hours, dodging ghost missiles, being chased by someone who wants my pelt on their wall… Yeah. I'm ending this quickly."

He took a few steps toward the growling person that was entangled in the device and knelt down to their level, cocking his head. The eerie light of his eyes engrossed the area in a green glow, revealing the floors which were covered with dried blood. The figure's face was beaten and bleeding, but its nail and hands were caked in the human substance as well. Phantom felt somewhat sick at the sight, allowing a disturbed expression to show through. "There's so much blood here… What do you do to people?"

The being let out an inhuman growl and attempted to reach out and bite Phantom, but he pulled back in time. "E…Eh…eat!" the figure answered. "Food! _I need meat_!" Phantom hadn't expected for the figure to sprout purple and white spiked from his back, like a shell, and tear the tails of his device to pieces. It leapt forward, crashing into Phantom and sending them rolling along the ground. The teen placed his hands on the monster's shoulders in attempt to hold back their deranged bites, but the monster was clawing at his sides and reopening wounds that had been healing. The pair slammed into a wall and Phantom used whatever energy he had to kick the off of him before he practically flew back onto his feet, hands at the ready and back in a fighting pose.

He wasn't prepared for a full-blown fight, Phantom realized, scowling darkly as he made the realization. He hadn't replenished enough energy and what he did have was working on healing his injuries. His opponent ended up flying across the alleyway a good few meters before it crashed onto the ground, rolling for a few seconds before it shot back up and charged back at Phantom. Phantom side-stepped to the left, allowing the monster to slam into the wall, before the spectral being had the monster pinned, gloved hand at the back of the dark hair, though careful to avoid the spikes on its back.

"Why do you want to eat me?" Phantom sighed. "I mean, really. I bet I taste horrible. I'm not even from this universe so– What–! Hell!" The spikes suddenly doubled in size, piercing through his arm and causing Phantom to pull back from the sudden shock of pain. The white-haired teen took rapid steps back, cradling his bleeding arm, as the figure pushed itself off the wall and slowly turned to face him. Phantom took in a few deep breaths before asking, "What the hell are you?"

The figure barked a laugh, as if the question was the most ridiculous thing it had ever heard, before it leaped in to attack again. This time, the spikes on its back moved fluidly like limbs, stretching out to attack Phantom. Though Phantom leaped out of the way of each move, his moves were becoming noticeably slower and he found himself getting scared.

Phantom dodged one attack that was too close for comfort before glaring at the figure. "Okay. No more messing around." He dodged another attack, landed on the edge of one of the walls, and cracked his knuckles. "This may hurt." Green energy charged up in his hands, lighting up the entire alleyway in abnormal light that hadn't been seen before, before the teen unleashed it in the monster's direction. It hit its mark with perfect aim, right in the head, and sent the monster stumbling back a few feet with its spikes retracting back to its previous stage.

Panting, Phantom skidded along the side of the wall until he landed on the ground. He stared at the unmoving monster for a few moments, then let out a relieved sigh, happy that it seemed to be unresponsive and finished.

He felt a bit guilty at having possibly killed it, but it was quickly crushed with the notion that it had been trying to kill him. Phantom wasn't the same naive hero he had been when he had been fourteen; it was three years later, with three more years of memories and experience, and his views had changed. Phantom had given it chances to back down and stop attacking. He had given it the choice of living.

So, if it was dead, he shouldn't feel guilty.

Turning on his heels, Phantom placed his hands in the pocket of his vest and began to make his way out of the alleyway. A white-washed ring formed around his waist with every step he took, taking away the green-glow of his surroundings and replacing it with a white one. It began to spread apart, slowly changing the black HAZMAT suit he had been wearing into something more civilized.

A sudden, stabbing main rocketed through his stomach.

A purple and white spike were sticking out of his midsection, right between where his rings had formed, and had sent droplets of red and green liquid flying through the air and up his throat, forcing him to cough up the metallically sour blood. Phantom let out a choked breath and turned intangible instantly, moving to the side of the alleyway and holding onto his pierced stomach.

The fight wasn't over.

With fear sparking through his neon eyes, Phantom turned to the monster that was moving towards him with various spikes at the ready.

What on earth was he up against?

The spikes attacked in rapid succession, but each passed through Phantom harmlessly. The spectral teen took in rapid breaths, holding his stomach as he tried to split his remaining ecto-energy between healing it up and holding his intangibility. But he could feel it slipping; the fact that his vision was slowly blackening over made him acutely aware of exactly how little energy he had at all. The blast he had used had took almost everything out of him.

He didn't have much of a choice. Obviously, a simple blow to the head wouldn't kill the monster, and he didn't have enough energy to use any of his other powers. His only handy weapon had been destroyed – all his other cool trinkets only worked on ghosts. And, if the insane and human appearance were anything to go by, the figure was _most certainly not_ a ghost.

He'd have to run.

Sucking in a deep breath, muttering a low-key, "Dammit," Phantom passed through the wall behind him and into the building that had probably heard everything that had been going on during the fight. His back crashed onto the cool wood flooring, and the moment his body came in contact with the floor, Phantom relaxed into a defenseless heep. The last thing he saw before he felt the white rings wash over him and darkness claim his vision was a human-looking raven-haired kid in an apron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This had to be up. Had to. I saw the tumblr posts for an Amity Ghoul (might write a one-shot for that) and then this thing popped into my head and it was like, "Screw it I'm making a FF account and posting my shit on it." Nothing's completed. but this is one of the various ideas I've got caked up. Actually, I have a second chapter completed, too, but won't post that until there's a third. Hope this sparks inspiration for more TGDP stories and stuff because there has to be more of it online. More of it needs to exist.**


	2. Cherry Stains

Title: Ectoplasmic Blood

Tokyo Ghoul/Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Danny Phantom, no matter how much I'd give away (half my life? Or humanity? No? Okay…)

Rating: High T for future gore, violence, and themes

Summary: Getting chased into another world by Skulker was bad enough. Now he has this "ghoul" community and some kind of competent GIW out to get him. His half-life just got a whole lot harder.

Chapter 2: Cherry Stains

* * *

><p><em>He'd have to run.<em>

_Sucking in a deep breath, muttering a low-key, "Dammit," Phantom passed through the wall behind him and into the building that had probably heard everything that had been going on during the fight. His back crashed onto the cool wood flooring, and the moment his body came in contact with the floor, Phantom relaxed into a defenseless heep. The last thing he saw before he felt the white rings wash over him and darkness claim his vision was a more human-looking raven-haired kid in an apron._

* * *

><p>"Hm…? What's… Wha! Aaaaaahhhhh! Manager! Touka-chan!" It wasn't really surprising that Kaneki's first reaction was to scream. When the weird white-haired figure had freaking fell through the wall, bleeding green blood, and created a freaking light show before his entire appearance altered to that of a black-haired teen, anyone would be reasonably freaked; Kaneki just more so than others. Having been holding a pot of steaming coffee, Kaneki had stumbled back and landed on the floor a good few feet from the kid, spilling the steaming and bitter goodness all over his outfit. Of course, while it burned that the coffee was over him, he was more concerned about the human with the gaping hole in his chest.<p>

Right! He was bleeding (red blood now, not the weird green stuff that was on the floors), so Kaneki needed to stop that somehow. He needed towels… Towels… Rushing to his feet, the half-ghoul moved quickly as he rushed behind the underside of the counter and pulled out as many fluffy white towels as he could find. He quickly hurried back and pressed the towels onto the person's stomach, realizing quickly that the hole in their skin was shrinking.

Kaneki's eyes widened for a moment before he swallowed thickly and gave another cry. "Manager! Touka-chan!" The blood had seeped fully through the towel and Kaneki swapped it without hesitation, later layering on two.

The sound of running feet came from above him and he was relieved to know that Yoshimura-sama and Touka-chan would be there. It was Touka-chan who busted through the door first, her light indigo hair in a frenzy, as she ran over. "Kaneki-kun! What – oh, shit." The female ghoul quickly sat down on the other side of the bleeding figure and began to assist in applying pressure to the wound. Her dark eyes looked up and met with Kaneki's, sharing a vision of shock. "What happened?! Who is he?"

"I don't know!" Kaneki returned, glancing at the unconscious boy's face. He was still breathing, which was good, but it seemed to be coming out really slowly. "He just came through the wall!"

Touka glanced up at the wall, noticed how it was still perfectly in-tact, and turned to give Kaneki a look like he was crazy. "How?"

"I don't know, but we have to help him," Kaneki insisted, quickly replacing the towels again. "He could die!"

Touka shook her head and took in a deep breath of air, smelling the air as much as she could. Her eyes widened a bit and her brow furrowed before the female ghoul glanced back up at Kaneki. "He smells weird. Definitely human, but…"

Kaneki took a quick whiff, paused, and smelled it again. He recognized the scent. Before he had been turned into a ghoul, he had loved it – he could walk into the one store in the mall all the time and always get it. "It's sweet. Reminds me of cherry candies," Kaneki mentioned, allowing a small smile to spread across his face despite the situation.

His friend huffed in annoyance, but he could see the hidden curiosity "Stop focusing on your human memories and go get the manager. I'll keep him from dying."

He paused momentarily before nodding. Kaneki stood up quickly and rushed toward the stairs, leaving the female ghoul to tend to the strange being that had phased through the wall.

Touka watched as he headed up then turned back to the kid, staring at him unsurely. She continued to apply pressure for a few moments before she realized that something was off; before, there had been a distinct 'missing' feeling at where the towel was located, presumably from the wound. But now, the bleeding seemed to have stopped and there wasn't the odd mixed-placement of pressure.

Slowly, since she wasn't exactly sure what she would find, she pulled the towels off the wound. She cleared as much blood as she could gently, wiping the area, and her eyes widened when it was easy to decipher. Where was hardly a wound as it stood; all that was left was a large tear of scabed skin, but even that seemed to be flaking away. The female ghoul fell backwards off of her knees onto the floor, letting her shoulders sag in uncertainty.

What exactly were they up against?

"Touka-chan!" Kaneki cried, running down the stairs with Yoshimura in his stead. The boy practically flew over to her, a distraught look on his face. "Why'd you stop applying pressure? He could–" Touka pointed to his chest, which was slowly looking the pink tone it had obtained. "–Oh."

Yoshimura approached them slowly, his thin and wrinkled face expanding slightly in shock as the display of blood that surrounded them. Touka's and Kaneki's own sleeves were even tainted in the fine color. The sight was most disturbing, so he'd have to get it clean soon so the floors wouldn't be permanently damaged.

But most importantly, the unconscious teen that rested before him looked utterly exhausted and needed to be cared to.

Yoshimura glanced over to Kaneki. "Kaneki-kun, I'd like you to go get some clean clothes and towels. Touka-chan can assist in helping me move him to the guest area." With that, Kaneki was once again running up the stairs to search for an outfit that had a chance of fitting the taller, lithe male. Meanwhile, Touka let out a small huff before she placed her arms carefully under the mysterious teen's body and lifted him easily into the air.

The elderly man lead the way up the stairs and through the 'Staff Only' door to where they could tend to the teen in peace; he was still hoping the blood wouldn't stain his wooden floors, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but moves it along. Thanks for all the favs and follows! ^^ Made my day!<strong>

**Oh, and merry Christmas!**


	3. Shitfaced 'It'

Title: Ectoplasmic Blood

Tokyo Ghoul/Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Danny Phantom, no matter how much I'd give away (half my life? Or humanity? No? Okay…)

Rating: High T for future gore, violence, and themes

Summary: Getting chased into another world by Skulker was bad enough. Now he has this "ghoul" community and some kind of competent GIW out to get him. His half-life just got a whole lot harder.

Chapter 3: Shitfaced 'It'

* * *

><p>Touka glared down at the sleeping figure on the couch. The guy, according to Kaneki, had done something as bizarre as change form. Inverted his coloring? She stared down, trying to picture <em>it<em> with white hair and the possible blue tone of the skin. For some reason, Touka couldn't find that likely and sighed.

The figure obviously had some healing ability. _It_ was already noon, just over thirteen hours since they had found _it_, and the wound on the chest had already closed. The only evidence that _it_ had once been stabbed through the stomach was the fading rigged line where the skin was regenerating.

She didn't trust _it_ to be left alone in the room. Considering the fact she had evidence of a ghoul attack next to the shop, she was highly wary. Had_ it_ attacked a ghoul or had _it_ been attacked by a ghoul? It was rare for there to be a ghoul fight so close to the shop; it was the peaceful area of the 20th Ward, which was already tamer than other Wards.

"_It's sweet. Reminds me of cherry candies_."

The memory of Kaneki's words entered her head and she glanced down at _it_, scrunching up her face. The sweet, strange, new smell that had been there last night had all but faded. Either _it_ could somehow mask its scent or _it _was just a trace of… something. Despite _its_ human scent, she had every right to assume_ it _wasn't human or ghoul.

After all, no human could heal overnight from being stabbed straight through the stomach.

She hated allowing_ it_ in the shop. Hinami, who was still recovering from her mother's murder, was just a couple doors down. Himami was innocent. _It _didn't even deserve to be near her.

_It_ was a threat. _It_ had to be taken care of. Touka wanted nothing more than to simply kill _it_, but the manager's and Kaneki's reasoning was somehow too clear to her. That if they eliminated _it_, and other _its_ popped up, they would've lost their chance to learn as much as possible so that the _its_ wouldn't be a problem.

_But if _it_ makes one wrong move, I'm killing _it_,_ Touka thought, sending a glare at the peacefully sleeping figure. _That's the compromise._

* * *

><p>His head hurt. Like, it fucking hurt a lot. Of course, it wasn't new for his head to hurt that bad. It happened whenever he got in a fight with something and ended up losing a lot of ectoplasm; that tended to happen more than it should've. Though this time, his memory was foggy as to who he had been fighting.<p>

The raven-haired teen let out a low groan as he tried to move his body, but his limbs ached with undeniable soreness that seemed to make movement impossible. It felt like those first few weeks of ghost fighting from all those years ago before he learned to adjust to the trivial aches. But now, while they weren't particularly worse than normal, he felt comfortable in the place he was laying and didn't feel like mentally putting in the effort to move.

So he just rested there, eyes closed, body lax, for a few more minutes as he tried to recall the events that had led up the this unpleasant feeling. He could remember facing SkulkTech, the upgraded hunter that was still set on obtaining his pelt. The fight had gone from Amity Park to into the Ghost Zone, where it had progressed more so thanks to the dense ectoplasm there regenerating them within seconds. It then had proceeded to… uhm…

Oh, that's right; SkulkTech had send him spiraling into an odd portal in the Zone. The fight had moved on to there, where Phantom had nearly collapsed after the new tech was introduced of their newest 'halfa-defeating' weapon. It hadn't worked as they had planned, but he had succeeded in getting the hunter in the Thermos.

And after that… He had landed in an alleyway, planning on somehow finding that portal and getting back home. But since he had ended up fighting that weird-ass monster-human thing, he ended up passing out somewhere…

That kid!

Phantom shot straight up where he was as he recalled exactly what had happened, but the motion had sent his chest into a frenzy of pain and his head into spiraling dizziness. His hand shot up and intertwined with his raven locks as he clutched his head from the pain, unable to stop the short breaths that escaped in fluctuating pants. It hurt to breathe; that massive stab through the chest had probably caused massive damage to his human half. If it hadn't been for him passing out like that, he probably would've died.

But he was alive, though that wasn't worth dwelling on. What was worth dwelling on was the high probability that he had randomly appeared on some kid and transformed right in front of him. If that wasn't enough, he had no clue where he was. For all he knew, the kid could've dropped him off at a government facility and left him for something that would perform "lots and lots of painful experiments".

…On second thought, that was unlikely. He would've been waking up to more than soreness and headaches if he had ended up in the 'care' of any maniacs.

Cracking open his pale blue eyes, Phantom took a slow look around the area he was in. He had been sleeping on a couch of some sort, with a thin blanket laid across him, and his normal red t-shirt was missing. Instead, his torso was clear, but he could feel the distinct material of fabric on his legs. The room itself was lit up in a golden-white light by the dim tone of the fan above him, but the blinds from the window were allowing another kind of light to seep in. It wasn't painful, but rather a gentle light that was easy on the eyes. A small coffee table was before him, and on it, rested a small tea glass of something smelling particularly bitter.

Coffee. Normally, Phantom didn't drink coffee. His main choice of beverage in the morning was orange juice, simply because it didn't have to be made with any machine, and thus, be introduced to his parents' weird kink with messing with kitchen technology. But the glass sat there, swirling around peacefully, with a small bowl of white sugar cubes**(1)** located next to it.

He nearly didn't reach out to grab it, but his stomach growled lightly and it decided for him. The teen grasped the glass, noticing it was still warm, and dropped a few sugar cubes into it to get rid of the bitterness. He sipped slowly, smiling at the flavor; it was definitely the best coffee he'd had. The only other type he had was whatever stuff the Nasty Burger sold, and he was nearly positive that wasn't even actual coffee.

The door slowly opened and his head snapped up, the coffee nearly spilling in his hands, as he locked eyes with the person in the doorway. It wasn't the same person from the night before; the person that had opened the door was a female, with a rather cold posture and piercing indigo eyes.

They stared at each other awkwardly before Phantom decided to say something. "So, uh, awesome coffee." He held up the glass and swirled it around before taking another sip, swallowing it with ease. "Best I've ever had."

The girl shifted, nodded her head slowly. "I'll let Kaneki know," she said quietly.

Another awkward silence passed between the two, neither knowing what to say, before Phantom finally decided to end that. He had to figure out if anyone knew his secret and he'd need to get out of there quickly. "So, who are you?" the no-longer-spectral being asked, sending a small smile at the girl.

She crossed her arms and eyed him. "I should ask you the same thing. Who are you?"

"I asked first," he replied instantly, tipping the glass for another sip before lowering it to his lap.

The girl hesitated for a moment before replying, "Touka Kirishima. And you?"

"Touka?" Phantom found himself questioning, smiling slightly. "I haven't heard that name before."

Touka bristled, glaring at him. "It's _Touka-san_ to you," she spat, livid as if he had butchered her name or something. "So, _who are you_?"

Phantom smiled. "I'm Danny." His last name wasn't important, he decided. He finished off the coffee easily and swung his legs over the side of the bed, cringing at the pain that shot through his torso again. The girl seemed to react immediately, her face going from apathetic to dark in an instant.

"Hey, shitface, you shouldn't move yet. You may have regenerated quickly, but it takes nerves even longer–" Danny had tensed sharply when she revealed that she knew about his regenerative powers. If that was so, that meant she probably knew the kid, which meant the kid did see everything. He was so dead. Fully dead. And then, he wouldn't even get the chance to rest in peace.

His half-life sucked.

Touka noticed the way he tensed and she took a small step forward, brushing off the flash of dark demeanor she had and tried her best to relax. "Listen, I wouldn't move or anything until we're sure you're fully healed. From what Kaneki said, you had a fucking hole through your stomach. It takes everyone a while to recover from that, so–"

Danny ignored her, rising to his feet and ignoring the pain that rocketed through his spine. He set the coffee glass down on the table and stretched out his shoulders, cracked his neck, and gave Touka a cocky grin. "I'm fine," he lied smoothly. "It's nothing but a scratch. Really. You're friend was exaggerating." Or he was, until Danny tried taking a step forward and ended up falling forward onto the other end of the couch. Despite three years of ghost hunting, Danny never had gotten a hole through his stomach. Shattered bones and fatal blows galore, but a hole through his stomach wasn't something he had ever been keen on risking.

It was good to know he could live through that.

Touka raised an eyebrow when he collapsed. "You liar."

"I'm not lying," he insisted. "I just…haven't gotten back my land legs."

"You're a horrible liar. You remind me of shithead Kaneki."

"No, you're just a freaking psychic."

"So you admit you're lying," she stated, not questioned, and grinned smugly. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get Yoshimura-sama and let him know you're up. Kaneki, too, since he was the one you scared to death. _Don't go anywhere,_ Danny-san." Touka didn't wait for him to reply before she turned and headed out the door, it shutting behind her.

Danny sighed from his fallen position on the couch. "Uh– Hey, get back here! I need to know where I am!" Touka didn't respond, so the teen let out an annoyed huff and glared at the place she had vanished from.

He needed answers. He couldn't risk them asking him questions either; the less they knew, the less of a threat they could be. Then again… if they were trustworthy, the more they knew, the more they could help him. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take. He'd have to get out of there as soon as he could and find a portal home.

The teen tried to stand again, pushing his weight onto his arms. Vibrations of pain shot through his chest, reminding him of the damage that he had taken, but Danny refused to allow himself to collapse again. Any energy he had gather he sent to the injured nerves, having it numb the pain, and he was able to stand steadily. One step forward, towards the door, and another. Another. Again. Once his muscles started working, the energy started flowing, and the pain began to lessen.

Reaching the door, Danny clasped the door knob and pulled it back slowly, attempting to make as little noise as possible. He poked his head out and glanced around, simply spotting a hallway with various other doorways. A small relieved breath escaped his lips and he took a few steps out, then was faced with the next problem: downstairs.

The girl had vanished, so she had probably headed down. The other rooms were quiet, so it was most likely empty, but he didn't want to risk opening random doors to find a way out. And Danny wasn't fully sure if his powers were up for it either, not with all his energy being used to swiftly heal the damaged nerves. There wasn't much more to go, so if he had to, he could flicker into invisibility and intangibility.

Deciding on that, the raven-haired teen began to make his way towards the stairs. His bare feet made no noise against the carpet and he only hesitated momentarily before he, when he got to the end, poked his head out from around the edge. His eyes locked with another, and the face sent warning bells through his head: _it was the kid._

Danny stepped out from around the corner, smiled slightly at the kid with a wave, and then bolted out of the coffee shop with unpredicted speed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Happy New Years!**

**(1) — White sugar cubes, not brown. Perfectly normal, so Danny's not eating human. Just felt like this was something worth pointing out.**

**Language — Ghosts, upon death, naturally have an ectoplasmic filter to translate languages they hear and say. Otherwise, the dead wouldn't be able to communicate as easily. Danny's inexpirenced, so his isn't perfect. Explains why he doesn't use subtitles like -san when talking to Touka. This is my way of clearing up language barriers.**

**Time — As hinted with Hinami, this takes place quite early on. Why? Because I want Danny involved with the CCG and Gourmet. It's the week break between Ryouko's death and the confrontation at the river.**

**Plan — I'm kinda winging it. I know what I want to happen, and I have a lot of vivid epic ideas. It's all a matter of making it. So, please be patient. I may skip around between POV or move along the plot in a weird way. If it bothers you or you get confused, let me know!**

**Zuy: Well, I'm not great at romance, so I don't plan on that becoming a factor. Thanks for the correction! ^^**

**Starpaw007: I'm not caught up yet! Shhhhhh! I'm behind from starting Akame Ga Kiru. And thanks for the compliment. This is the first time I'm actually posting stuff so it encourages me to do more :3**


End file.
